Hakuren's Diary
by buttercup2006
Summary: Fanfic ini adalah isi Buku Harian Hakuren Oak selama berada di Gereja distrik 7. tepatnya kesehariannya selama menjadi calon peserta Ujian Keuskupan. Maaf klo rada panjang karena fanfic ini berupa Diary : )
1. Chapter 1

HARI-HARI HAKUREN DI DISTRICT 7

Cerita Fanfic ini bercerita tentang kehidupan hari-hari Hakuren selama di gereja Distrik 7. Alur cerita ini berdasarkan pengalaman-pengalaman Hakuren yang ia tulis di Diary-nya selama berada di gereja District 7, alias fanfic ini menceritakan isi diary Hakuren.

Maaf kalau ceritanya agak boring karena banyak chapternya. Just enjoy the story:

Gereja District 7, tanggal 15,bulanxx tahunxxx

Dear Diary,

Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku dengan mantap memasuki Gereja Distrik 7. Ya benar! Mulai hari ini aku resmi terdaftar sebagai murid calon peserta Ujian Uskup yang tiap tahun diadakan di Gereja Distrik 7.

Masih kuingat dalam benakku kemarahan ayah saat mendengar keputusanku untuk menjadi Uskup. Ia bilang aku telah merusak nama baik keluarga Oak hanya karena aku menolak Karier di politik dan militer sebagai jenjang karir keluarga Oak secara turun-temurun. Bah! Siapa coba yang merusak nama baik keluarga? Aku atau ayah? Sudah jelas rumor yang beredar luas bahwa ayah memiliki istri simpanan dan korupsi yang dilakukannya membuatku semakin benci kepadanya! Sudah menduakan ibunda, kini ia seenaknya bilang kalau menjadi Uskup jhanyalah pekerjaan sia-sia! Huh! Kata siapa? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Uskup adalah pekerjaan yang mulia? Selain bisa lebih dekat dengan tuhan, semua orang juga akan menghormati kita.

Ya, aku memang bercita-cita menjadi Uskup! Sejak Ibunda dicemari kor saat aku masih kecil dulu, dan dengan teganya ayah malah mengunci ibunda di kamar dan menolak usulku memanggil Uskup Frau yang ternama karena lebih mementingkan nama baik keluarga (Cih!),juga karena Uskup Frau datang menyembuhkan Ibunda (aku yakin sekali itu Uskup Frau!) aku bertekad menjadi Uskup! Tidak peduli komentar sinis ayah,toh, tidak mematahkan semangatku menjadi Uskup.

Dengan berbekal do'a dan restu Ibunda (Ibunda satu-satunya orang yang merestui dan mendukung cita-citaku), beberapa pakaian, buku-buku, dan sebuah Baculus, aku berangkat ke gereja Distrik 7. Sesampainya di gereja, aku menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran lalu aku diantar oleh Suster Rosalie ke kamarku. Rupanya, sesuai aturan ujian, para peserta ujian harus berpasangan. Karena aku masih sendiri, rencananya besok akan datang murid baru sepertiku yang akan menjadi partnerku di ujian nanti dan teman sekamarku.

Aku diberi beberapa stel pakaian yang akan kukenakan selama menjadi murid calon peserta Ujian Uskup. Kuperhatikan diriku di depan cermin: Setelan baju rapi berupa terusan warna Putih sederhana tetapi tidak melunturkan ketampananku! He-he-he! Belum lagi rambut pirang panjangku nampak senada dengan baju putihku! Ehem!

Yah, hari pertamaku di gereja kuhabiskan dengan membereskan barang-barangku dari koper dan belajar sedikit. Semoga besok urusanku lancar.

Tanggal 16,bulanxx tahunxxx,

Dear Diary,

Hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang tidak aku sangka-sangka selama berada di distrik 7, begini ceritanya:

Siang hari ini aku menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan gereja sambil belajar. Saat aku selesai belajar, dan jalan-jalan mengelilingi gereja, aku tiba-tiba mendengar suara: "Mikage, Mikage" karena itu jelas bukan namaku, jadinya aku tetap berjalan sepanjang lorong gereja. Tapi tiba-tiba saja bahu kananku ditarik dari belakang. Saat aku menoleh, sang pemilik tangan adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan berpakaian serba hitam. Aku langsung menepis tangan anak laki-laki itu dari bahuku. Kami saling menatap sesaat. Pandangannya yang awalnya terkejut perlahan berubah kecewa seolah-olah ia salah mengenali orang. Aku ikut memperhatikan anak laki-laki dihadapanku: Sekilas, anak laki-laki yang dari wajahnya seumuran denganku tidak ada yang istimewa darinya selain pakaiannya yang serba hitam, tapi yang paling menonjol dari dirinya yang mebuat kebiasaan burukku nyaris kumat yaitu tertawa keras-keras adalah…. Tubuhnya yang pendek seperti Bocah SD! A-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Bukannya langsung pergi, ia malah bertanya begini: "Kau, sedang apa disini?"

Aku mengabil kesimpulan pertanyaan yang dimaksud adalah: "Kenapa orang tampan sepertimu ada disini?" Aku langsung mengeluarkan cermin kecilku dari kantong bajuku seraya berkata: "Menjadi tampan itu salah ya ?"

Sadar bocah pendek itu hanya tertegun menatapku, aku balik berkata bahwa ia pasti iri akan ketampananku! (semoga dugaanku benar!he-he!) Bukannya memuji ketampananku, ia malah berkata begini: "Huh! Kukira Mikage, ternyata orang enggak waras!"

Sebelum aku sempat membalas perkataannya, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku: Di kerah bajunya, ada lambang peserta ujian Uskup. Itu berarti bocah ini juga calon peserta ujian Uskup. Aku menunjukkan lambang peserta calon Ujian Uskup di kerah bajuku, dan saat itu juga aku menyatakan dirinya sebagai sainganku!

Aku masih penasaran siapa bocah itu? Walau pendek tetapi wajahnya menunjukkan ada yang istimewa darinya.


	2. Chapter 2

Tanggal 17 Bulanxx tahunxxx,

Dear Diary,

Hari ini terdapat kejadian lucu sekaligus menjengkelkan! Begini ceritanya:

Pagi ini aku berniat jalan-jalan di sekitar taman gereja. Hitung-hitung aku berkeliling Gereja siapa tahu aku beruntung bertemu Uskup Frau. Tapi bukan Uskup Frau yang kutemui malah si Shogakkusen (bocah SD) alias si anak laki-laki pendek yang kutemui kemarin (aku memanggilnya Shogakkusen karena badannya yang pendek seukuran anak SD! Ha-ha-ha-ha!)

Niat usilku muncul: aku memanggilnya dan ia menoleh (jangan-jangan dia Shogakkusen beneran?ha-ha-ha!) Aku meledeknya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menyangka tahun ini Gereja Distrik 7 membuka pendaftaran calon peserta Ujian Uskup untuk anak SD sepertinya. Lucu sekali melihat mukanya marahnya saat kupanggil Shogakkusen, belum lagi waktu aku meledeknya dan bilang: Apa kamu anak SD yang tersesat?Dimana Rumahmu? Biar Onii-chan (aku) mengantarmu pulang! A-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!. Tapi tiba-tiba dengan lancangnya ia berkata begini: " Hei, kau kenal tidak dengan Shuri si pengecut dari Keluarga Oak yang Pengecut?"

"PENGECUT OAK?" Beraninya ia menghina Keluargaku! Saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak berkenalan, aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat! Kami saling meremukkan tangan. Seandainya ini bukan di gereja, tentu sudah kuhajar bocah ini! Walau akhirnya kami saling melepaskan tangan. Aku pergi meninggalkannya karena menurutku hanya membuang waktu saja berurusan dengan dia. Aku merasakan sesuatu mendarat pelan diatas kepalaku, aku perkirakan mungkin Naga Mungil miliknya yang selalu bertengger di bahunya ingin mengikutiku mengelilingi gereja. Setelah mengelilingi gereja, si Shogakkusen menghampiriku hendak mengambil kembali naga mungilnya dari atas kepalaku.

Malamnya, aku sedang asyik menyisiri rambut panjangku di depan cermin saat pintu kamarku diketuk. Saat aku membuka pintu, nampak Suster Athena bersama si Shogakkusen! Sedang apa si Shogakkusen disini? Keherananku terjawab saat Suster Athena memperkenalkan Teito Klein alias Shogakkusen sebagai teman sekamarku sekaligus Partner Ujian Uskupku nanti! Apa? Aku dan Shogakkusen langsung protes minta ganti kamar dan tentu saja ditolak oleh Suster Athena.

Dan kini mau enggak mau aku bersama si Shogakkusen alias Teito Klein. Tapi jujur saja aku merasa ada yang istimewa dari dia. Waktu kita semua para calon peserta Ujian Uskup belajar membasmi Kor, Baculus punya si Shogakkusen yang paling beda. Dan setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata Baculusnya itu dulu milik Uskup Frau sesuai pernyataan Wakil Uskup Bastien yang saat itu mengawasi kami semua! Apaaa? Kenapa Baculus milik Uskup Frau bisa dipakai olehnya? Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi dia seenaknya bilang kalau Uskup Frau itu "Hentai"! Apa dia enggak tahu kalau Uskup Frau dulu adalah murid terpandai nomor dua di angkatannya dulu?

Hari ini aku dikagumi semua orang karena aku bisa menembak Kor-kor sasaranku dengan jitu!he-he-he : )

Tanggal 19 Bulan xx tahunxxx

Dear Diary,

Hari ini bisa dibilang hari yang paling Membahagiakan dan Istimewa dalam hidupku selama berada di gereja Distrik 7! Akhirnya,… setelah menunggu hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan,tahun demi tahun (Sorry,lebai sedikit!) aku bertemu USKUP FRAU! Woooooowwwww! Benar-benar pengalaman tak terlupakan! Kalau mau tahu, begini ceritanya:

Pagi ini aku ke perpustakaan, menurut informasi dari Uskup lainnya, Uskup Frau selalu ke perpustakaan di pagi hari untuk memantau perkembangan belajar para calon peserta Ujian Uskup. Ini kesempata emasku! Denga bermodalkan hatiku yang dag-dig-dug + "kado spesialku" untuk Uskup Frau, aku ke perpustakaan. Sampai Perpustakaan, aku mendapati si Shogakkusen alias Teito sedang berbicara dengan seorang Uskup dan setelah aku dekati ternyata… Uskup Frau! Aku pkir: inilah saatnya! Aku menghampirinya dan menyapanya. Sekilas, ia bingung melihatku, tapi waktu aku bilang: "Suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan anda" sambil menyodorkan "Kado spesialku" yang kusembunyikan dalam buku, dia mengambil buku berisi "kado spesialku", membukanya, dan…. Seketika wajahnya sumringah! Kami lalu saling berjabat tangan! Aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan bangga! Lebih membahagiakan lagi saat Uskup Frau bilang di berharap kami berdua bisa bersahabat baik! He-he-he! Itu sudah pasti! Sebagai seseorang yang mengidolakan Uskup Frau, aku tahu semua kesukaannya! Termasuk "Kado Spesial" dariku berupa majalah 17+ yang "kuselundupkan" dengan susah payah!hu-hu-hu!

Tapi kesenangan Uskup Frau karena 'Kado Spesialku" harus berakhir karena sukses kepergok Wakil Uskup Bastien! Glek! Kasihan & lucu juga melihat muka Uskup Frau yang memelas waktu Wakil Uskup Bastien mau membuang Kado Spesialku" Hi-hi!

Siang itu, aku, Shogakkusen, Uskup Frau dan wakil Uskup Bastien sibuk mendiskusikan perihal kematian Arudo, sang penjaga malam kemarin malam. Kuat dugaan ia dibunuh oleh Warsfeils! Ada Warsfeils di Gereja? Mebayangkannya saja sudah bikin merinding! Sepertinya aku harus sering-sering berlatih menggunakan Zaiphonku dan Baculus sewaktu-waktu kalau aku harus berhadapan dengan Warsfeils!

Ps: Jangan ditanya bagaimana aku berhasil menyelundupkan "Kado spesialku" untuk Uskup Frau ke Gereja dengan aman!Pokoknya jangan! Jangan! He-he-he-he : )


	3. Chapter 3

Tanggal 20 Bulan xx, Tahun xxx

Dear Diary,

Haduuuuuhhhh! Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan & menjengkelkan! Melelahkan karena pelajaran "Simulasi Membasmi Kor" hari ini menguras tenaga, menjengkelkan karena semalaman ini si Naga Kecil punya si Shogakkusen dari tadi sore merengek-rengek berseru: 'Burupya-Burupya! (kurang lebih begitu suaranya) sambil garuk-garuk pintu minta keluar! Tumben-tumbennya si Shogakkusen ninggalin dia. Dan kini aku terjebak dengan Naga Kecilnya yang bersisknya minta ampun! Huh! Sudah aku teriaki biar diam tapi enggak mempan! Apa dia enggak lihat aku sedang sibuk belajar? Huh! Mau kucubit dia tapi enggak tega! Pas aku berbaik hati memberinya susu biar diam eh, dia malah melompatiku dan.. susu dengan suksesnya tumpah membasahi bajuku! Aaarrrggh! Tapi aku kasihan padanya waktu dia memnadang sedih keluar jendela, Mungkin dia kangen dengan si Shogakkusen yang entah sedang apa diluar. Aku yakin si Shogakkusen punya alasan sendiri untuk keluar malam-malam begini. Aku perhatikan, belakangan ini si Shogakkusen dengan giat mengikuti pelajaran. Dia juga kelihatan pantang menyerah walau sesulit apapun pelajarannya. Lho? Kok malah jadi ngomongin dia? Yah, tapi ada beberapa hal darinya yang membuatku tertarik.

Mala ini, aku berbaik hati mengajak si Naga Kecil tidur bersamaku. Setelah aku perhatikan baik-baik ternyata dia lucu juga! He-he-he! Lebih lucu lagi pas dia tidur berbagi bantal denganku.

Tanggal 21 , bulan xx, tahun xxx

Dear Diary,

Ry, entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah sama si Shogakkusen Teito. Ini bermula dari kemarin malam saat aku sudah tidur bersama si Naga Kecil. Teito baru kembali sekitar lewat tengah malam. Aku terbangun mendengar suaranya, pas aku lihat dia berganti pakaian membelakangiku, aku melihat sesuatu yang mungkin seharunya tidak kulihat: di punggung bawahnya ada Tanda Thrall alias Budak Perang! Astaga! Tidak kusangka dia itu Budak Perang! Setahuku mereka adalah kaum buangan! Aku merasa bersalah luar biasa! Bukannya bersikap ramah padanya tapi aku malah mengatainya Anak SD! Duh! Jangan-jangan gara-gara statusnya itu dia sendiri mungkin enggak pernah SD! Tapi tiba2 saja Teito menoleh dan minta maaf karena mengira sudah membuatku terbangun. Aku langsung minta maaf padanya karena sudah mengatainya anak SD. Dia juga minta maaf padaku karena sudah mengatai keluargaku. Dan entah kenapa, karena dimulainya "Keakraban" kita , aku mulai bercerita panjang lebar perihal cita-cita ku menjadi Uskup , keinginanku memanggil Uskup Frau untuk menyembuhkan Ibunda yang tercemar KOR yang ditentang Ayah, sampai kemudian Do'a ku terkabul dan Uskup Frau datang menyembuhkan Ibunda. Dan kebulatan tekadku menjadi Uskup! Tidak peduli dengan tentangan ayah dan komentar sinis keluarga Oak!

Teito nampaknya kagum dengan ceritaku dan memujiku, gantian ia yang bercerita bahwa si Naga Kecil yang selalu menempel padanya tidak lain adalah reinkarnasi Sahabat Baiknya yang bernama Mikage. Dan gara-gara dialah sahabatnya meninggal. Aku merasa sedih dan prihatin mendengarnya. Hidupnya pasti sudah penuh dengan penderitaan. Dan mungkin itu juga sebabnya ia selalu memakai pakaian serba hitam yang ternyata merupakan pakaian "berkabungnya" mengingat Mikage belum lama ini meninggal.

Sepertinya, aku harus lebih bersikap baik padanya. Aku juga harus sering bersamanya bukan karena dia partner ujianku nanti tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengatakan aku harus memperhatikan dia. Kemarin saja waktu aku berjalan-jalan dengan si Naga Kecil di lorong Gereja, aku melihat dia sedang menangis. Aku enggak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memanggil Uskup Frau untuk menghiburnya. Malam ini saja dia sempat mengigau dan menangis pelan memanggil nama: Mikage! Aku hanya membetulkan posisi selimutnya dan berdo'a semoga dia enggak mimpi buruk lagi. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi melankolis begini ya? Dan entah kenapa aku merasa ada firasat buruk akan terjadi sesuatu pada Teito! Kuharap Tidak!


	4. Chapter 4

Tanggal 23, Bulan xx, Tahunxxx

Dear Diary,

Astaga Diary! Sepertinya kemarin akan jadi hari paling menegangkan yang sekaligus akan enggak kulupakan seumur hidupku selama di Gereja Distrik 7. Semalam, aku beniat mencari Teito yang gosipnya mendapat "Latihan Khusus/Pelajaran Tambahan" dengan Uskup Castor di tengah malam. Ini gara-gara Teito kelupaan lagi membawa naga mungilnya yang terus-terusan berisik minta keluar. Karena enggak tahan dengan suara berisiknya dan penasaran apa yang dilakukan Teito setiap tengah malam, aku beinisiatif mencarinya bersama si Naga mungil. Sesampainya aku di halaman Gereja yang luas, aku bersembunyi dibalik pilar memperhatikan Teito yang tengah berlatih dengan Uskup Castor. Nampaknya, Uskup Castor tengah melatih Teito menggunakan Zaiphon. Aku diam-diam mengintip dari balik pilar. Hebat sekali Teito saat menggunakan Zaiphon-nya! Malah lebih hebat dariku mungkin. Uskup Castor sepertinya menggembleng keras Teito malam itu, pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Teito semakin maju menggunakan Baculus-nya! Aku kagum sekaligus iri sama Teito! Kagum akan semangatnya, iri karena seandainya saya Uskup Frau juga memberiku pelajaran tambahan padaku pasti menyenangkan! He-he-he! Ternyata aku ketahuan tengah mengintip, Uskup Castor juga mengajakku berlatih bersama Teito. Malam itu kami belajar menyatukan Baculus dengan Zaiphon.

Saat aku dan Teito selelsai latihan dan hendak kembali ke asrama, tiba-tiba saja dari depan kita dihadang oleh suatu bayangan hitam besar. Aku enggak tahu apa itu tapi yang jelas bayangan hitam itu berbahaya dan menyerang kita. Saat bayangan hitam besar itu hendak menyerang Teito, aku langsung mendorong Teito ke tempat yang aman dan menghadang bayangan hitam itu dengan Baculus-ku. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan hitam itu menyerangku dan… aku terlempar keluar menara. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Teito berseru keras memanggil namaku dan… dengan gila-nya ia ikut terjun keluar menolongku! Astaga! Bisa dibayangkan disaat aku ketakutan karena kupikir aku akan mati tapi lebih kaget lagi saat Teito ikut terjun menyelamatkanku! Tapi perasaan takut-ku hilang saat Teito menggenggam tanganku,tiba -tiba saja ada sesuatu yang terbang menangkap kita berdua, aku sempat melihat sekilas sosok yang terbang menangkap kita adalah Uskup Frau! Aku yakin sekali itu dia! Walau setelahnya aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi karena aku keburu pingsan.

Pagi ini, aku terbangun di sebuah kamar besar. Sudah pasti bukan kamarku. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkanku adalah hal pertama yang kulihat saat tersadar adalah Teito yang kelihatannya juga baru sadar karena kami tidur di tempat tidur yang sama! (Jangan mikir macam-macam dulu, diary! Kami enggak ngapa-ngapain,kok!) Disaat kita kebingungan karena kamar tempat kami berada, Teito lalu sibuk menanyaiku apa aku baik-baik saja. Dia juga marah karena aksi nekatku mendorongnya dan melawan bayangan hitam pekat itu. Padahal jelas-jelas bayangan hitam pekat itu hendak menyerangnya. Aku langsung protes dan bilang kalau sudah tugas seorang Uskup membantu orang yang kesusahan. Dan aku bilang aku tidak bisa membiarakan sahabatku kesusahan (benar diary, mulai hari ini Teito resmi kujadikan sahabatku! He-he-he!) Tapi bukannya senang karena kujadikan sahabat, dia malah menunduk sedih membahas kembali perihal sahabatnya yang sudah meninggal.

Disaat kita berdua saling terdiam, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara keras seperti benda jatuh. Kita berdua sadar bahwa asal mula suara keras itu berasal dari peti mati yang tutupnya dibuka paksa! Ada Peti mati didalam kamar?Hiiiiyyy! Lebih mengagetkan lagi yang keluar dari peti mati itu adalah Uskup Frau! Setelah keluar dari Peti matinya, aku buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur, dan membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongannya semalam. Pagi itu, kami sarapan di kamar Uskup Frau sambil membahas kejadian semalam. Aku baru tahu kalau bayangan hitam itu adalah Warsfeils alias jiwa manusia yang diambil oleh Kor. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa ada Warsfeils didalam gereja? Jelas-jelas disekeliling gereja sudah terpasang "Segel" pengaman mencegah Warsfeils masuk.

Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Teito mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan! Dia bilang suatu hari nanti kalau dirinya sudah menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa melindungiku, dia pasti akan menjadi sahabatku. Walau aku merasa ucapannya rada konyol tapi jujur aku sedikit merasa senang.

PS: Aku akan senang kalau Teito benar-benar menganggapku sahabat, Naga Mungilnya saja kini jadi sahabatku, masa majikannya saja tidak bisa?


	5. Chapter 5

Tanggal 25,bulan xx, tahunxxx

Dear Diary,

Ya Tuhan, Diary! Kenapa sepertinya akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian tak terduga? Mulai dari kematian Arudo sang penjaga malam, Warsfeils yang hendak menyerang Teito dan aku, dan sekarang Uskup Frau yang dipenjara atas tuduhan sebagai Warsfeils dan kini Wakil Uskup Bastien-lah dalang dibalik semua kejadian aneh di gereja termasuk adanya Warsfeils di gereja yang tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri?

Ini bermula ketika aku mendengar kabar yang tersebar kalau Uskup Frau ditangkap atas tuduhan membunuh para criminal yang telah bertobat di gereja. Tuduhan itu diperkuat saat ia tertangkap basah berada di lokasi kejadian sedang berlutut dengan seorang mantan criminal yang terluka parah dan sebuah senjata tajam Warsfeils digenggamannya. Astaga! Aku tidak percaya! Bagaimana mungkin Uskup Frau yang hebat dan baik bisa berbuat sekeji itu? Terlebih lagi saat ia dituduh sebagai Warsfeils itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Aku tidak akan lupa saat ia menyelamatkan Ibunda dulu, dan kini gilirankulah menyelamatkannya!

Sore harinya aku mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Teito, ia juga setuju denganku kalau Uskup Frau tidak bersalah. Kami sepakat untuk mencari petunjuk yang bisa meringankan Uskup Frau. Malamnya, kami pergi ke lokasi tempat kejadian perkara. Sebelum masuk ke TKP yang sempat tercemar Warsfeils, kami meletakkan Baculus diluar TKP agar tidak tercemar warsfeils. Bila Baculus tersentuh Warsfeils maka warnanya akan hitam pekat.

Kami langsung memasuki TKP, tapi tak disangka kami bertemu Wakil Uskup Bastien. Beliau menduga kami pasti hendak mencari petunjuk untuk membebaskan Uskup Frau. Yang membuat kami lega sekaligus terkejut, Wakil Uskup Bastien juga sependapat bahwa Uskup Frau tidak bersalah dan ia hendak menyelamatkan 'Murid Kesayangannya'? Beliau bercerita seputar masa lalu Uskup Frau semasa mudanya di gereja. Bagaimana dirinya adalah anak yang sangat nakal tapi berbakat menggunakan Zaiphon dan mampu membasmi Kor di usia muda. Kami kagum mendengarnya. Saat Wakil Uskup Bastien selesai bercerita, ia keluar mengambil Baculus kami dan mengembalikannya pada kami. Malam itu, kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pencarian besok.

Namun tak disangka, saat kami meniggalkan TKP, aku sadar kalau baculus-ku kotor berwarna hitam pekat. Punya Teito juga. Aku langsung ingat bahwa Baculus akan ternoda bila terkena Warsfeils, Wakil Uskup Bastien tadi memegang Baculus kami, teito nampak shock karena berpikiran sama denganku yang artinya: Wakil Uskup Bastien adalah Warsfeils!

Kami menuju kamar Wakl Uskup Bastien, setelah berhasil meloloskan diri dari kejaran para penjaga (berkat ide gila-nya Teito! Huh!) kami berhasil masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Wakil Uskup Bastien. Namun, beliau tidak ada di ruangan. Setelah mencari sekian menit, Teito menemukan sebuah pintu rahasia. Dibalik rak rahasia itu terhubung ke lorong panjang menurun dan gelap. Kami berjalan melewati lorong itu dan sampailah kami di sebuah Aula besar dan gelap. Wakil Uskup Bastien berdiri di tengah aula seolah menunggu kedatangan kami. Namun, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, benar saja, saat kami berusaha bicara baik-baik tiba-tiba saja banyak bayangan hitam bermunculan dari Baculus Wakil Uskup Bastien dan memblokir jalan keluar kami! Teito hendak menyerang bayangan gelap itu tetapi dengan cepat Wakil Uskup Bastien menyerang Teito sampai Teito terpental jatuh! Astaga! Tidak terima sahabatku diperlakukan seperti itu aku balik menyerang Wakil Uskup Bastien. Namun aku kalah cepat: ia berhasil menghindar seranganku dan menyerangku dengan Warsfeils. Aku hanya bisa menahan sakit saat Warsfeils itu mencekikku sementara Teito masih tergeletak pingsan. Tapi tak lama Teito tersadar, ia berseru pada Wakil Uskup Bastien bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menggunakan Warsfeils? Alangkah terkejutnya aku saat mendengar penjelasannya menggunakan Warsfeils, terlebih lagi saat ia mengaku ia adalah mata-mata militer kerajaan Barsburg yang menyusup ke gereja dan bertugas menangkap Teito? Aku benar-benar ketakutan saat Warsfeils mengerubungi Teito seperti "memenjarakannya"!

Aku langsung berteriak kepada Teito untuk menyuruhnya lari dan tidak usah memperdulikanku saat Wakil Uskup Bastien mengancam akan membunuhku bila Teito tidak mau menyerahkan diri. Bukannya lari, Teito malah berseru keras bahwa ia akan melindungiku mengingat janjinya bahwa ia akan menjadi sahabatku. Saat berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat ada sebuah benda bulat aneh yang memancarkan cahaya kemerahan muncul dari punggung tangan Teito. Aku dan Wakil Uskup Bastien sama-sama terkejut. Aku langsung teringat: mungkinkah batu aneh kemerahan itu adalah Mata Michael yang dalam sejarah mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa? Dugaanku semakin kuat bahwa itu pastilah Mata Michael saat Teito seperti "kerasukan". Mungkin saja Mata Michael itu merasukinya dan memberinya kekuatan sehingga mampu melawan Warsfeil. Disaat aku menyaksikan "pertempuran" antara Mata Michael milik Teito dan Warsfeils milik Wakil Uskup Bastien, tiba-tiba saja datang sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam panjang membawa sabit besar Verloren! Mungkinkah dari sosoknya makhluk itu adalah salah satu 07-Ghost yaitu Zehel? Karena ia membawa sabit Verloren. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi karena aku keburu pingsan. Tapi saat aku sempat tersadar, Zehel sempat berkata padaku untuk menjaga Teito. Aku melihat Wakil Uskup Bastien menghilang dan Teito tergeletak pingsan dengan Mata Michael masih terlihat di punggung tangannya.

Dan kini aku berada di sisi tempat tidur Teito. Sudah hampir seharian ia belum sadar. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menungguinya seperti ini. Maafkan aku Teito!Sebagai sahabat aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Disaat aku diserang Warsfeil kau malah mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk menyelamatkanku. Walau akhirnya kau harus menderita seperti ini. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu kau adalah pembawa Mata Michael legendaris itu. Pasti bebanmu sangat berat.

Ya Tuhan, lindungilah Teito! Lindungi ia dari segala macam bahaya yang mengancam dirinya!

Tanggal 26 bulan xx tahun xxx,

Dear Diary,

Diary, sepertinya mulai saat ini aku harus berada disamping Teito setiap saat! Bahkan kalau perlu aku juga tidak boleh melepaskan pandanganku dari dia. Bukannya berlebihan atau apa tapi entah kenapa dia selalu terancam bahaya!

Pagi ini saat semua orang tengah menghadiri upacara pemakaman Wakil Uskup Bastien (aku sengaja tidak ikut karena menjaga Teito) aku dikejutkan oleh Mata Michael yang hendak menyerangku, saat itu aku tengah menjaga Teito di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan waktu aku hendak memegang tangannya, tiba-tiba saja banyak akar-akar tajam keluar dari tangan kanan Teito terhunus ke arahku siap menyerangku, diikuti dengan suara berat (sudah pasti itu suara Mata Michael) menanyakan kenapa aku hendak menyentuh Master-nya (Teito). Aku berusaha menguasai kegugupanku sambil menjelaskan aku kawan Teito dan aku bisa dipercaya. Untungnya mata Michael percaya dan akar-akar tajam itu masuk kembali ke tangan Teito. Tak lama Teito tersadar dan tiba-tiba saja ia memelukku erat-erat! Aku dibuat kaget setengah mati karena kupikir aku akan diserang lagi. Sebelum Teito sempat berbicara aku langsung mendampratnya karena membuatku khawatir. Teito lalu terdiam dan menunduk sedih. Ia berkata bahwa Wakil Uskup Bastien meninggal gara-gara dirinya. Teito terus menyalahkan dirinya atas segala sesuatu yang terjadi . Aku menghiburnya bahwa apa yang terjadi bukanlah salahnya. Dan ia hanya berusaha untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar kami terbuka. Uskup Frau, Uskup Castor dan Uskup Labrador masuk, sepertinya mereka habis dari pemakaman Wakil Uskup Bastien dan hendak menjenguk Teito. Aku langsung undur diri meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengambil air untuk teito.

Tapi disinilah bahaya baru mengancam! Saat aku membawa nampan berisi gelas dan air menuju kamar, aku melihat Teito berjalan di koridor. Padangan matanya kosong, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah bayangan hitam besar muncul entah dari mana langsung menyergap Teito. Aku langsung menjatuhkan nampan berisi air dan berlari kearah Teito, melindunginya. Aku tidak lihat apa-apa lagi setelahnya saat bayangan hitam besar itu menyedot kami.

Saat bayangan hitam itu mulai memudar, aku mendapati kita berdua berada di tempat asing. Tapi yang lebih mengherankan saat muncul dua orang berseragam militer Barsburg mendekati kami. Dari raut wajah mereka sudah pasti mereka berniat jahat pada kami. Terlebih lagi dari aura mereka yang sudah pasti menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah Warsfeils. Aku langsung berdiri menghadang mereka yang mendekati kami. Tapi tiba-tiba saja salah satu dari mereka bergerak cepat dan sudah berada disampingku dan meninju perutku keras. Aku langsung pingsan saat itu.

Hal pertama yang kulihat & kurasakan saat tersadar adalah aku berada di atas Hawkzile besar yang mengudara. Aku mendapati diriku di bangku belakang penumpang. Di depanku nampak dua orang dari militer Barsburg tadi tengah mengendarai Hawkzile dan salah satunya yang menyerangku memegang Teito yang masih belum tersadar. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku langsung mengerahkan Zaiphon ku dan menyerang dua orang penculik kami. Usahaku berhasil! Mereka panik dan kehilangan kendali atas Hawkzile mereka! Tapi gara-gara usahaku itu, Teito terlempar keluar Hawkzile dan terjun bebas di udara. Dan aku (dengan gilanya) ikut melompat dan terjun bebas menolong sahabatku. Walau itu sama saja mecelakakan kami sendiri karena kami akan terjatuh ke laut karena posisi kami yang berada di atas laut. Aku berhasil menangkap Teito dan memeluknya erat-erat. Aku bersumpah tidak akan melepaskannya!

Tuhan ternyata menolong kami! Pertolongan datang: Uskup Frau sambil mengedarai Hawkzile terbang menghampiri kami. Aku berhasil duduk dengan aman di boncengan belakang Hawkzile sementara Teito berada dalam dekapan uskup Frau. Uskup Frau lalu mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi Air Suci, membuka tutupnya dan menuangkan isinya ke muka Teito. Syukurlah Air Suci itu mempan dan Teito kembali siuman.

Tapi masalah baru muncul saat Hawkzile yang kami kendarai dikepung oleh Tentara-tentara Militer Barsburg yang juga mengendarai Hawkzile. Dan juga muncul Hawkzile besar milik jendral Militer Barsburg: LiebedeZile Untungnya Uskup Frau Yang dengan ajaibnya mengeluarkan Sabit aneh dari tangannya berhasil memukul mundur beberapa Tentara. Aku mengambil kesempatan itu dengan menyerang salah satu tentara Barsburg dan "membajak" Hawkzile-nya untuk membantu Uskup Frau. Disaat kami sibuk berperang dengan para tentara Barsburg, tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Samar-samar kulihat Teito yang melayang di udara. Sosok Teito terlihat aneh dan aku yakin saat itu Teito tengah dirasuki mata Michael! Astaga! Dan aku sempat melihat Mata Michael terlepas dari tangan Teito. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa lagi karena tiba-tiba saja terjadi ledakan dashat dan para tentara Militer Barsburg mundur karena mereka melanggar batas udara Gereja Distrik 7 yang dijaga dan dihadang Uskup Labrador.

Saat huru-hara akibat ledakan dashat akibat Mata Michael mereda, aku buru-buru mendaratkan Hawkzile ku dan menghampiri Teito. Syukurlah Teito baik-baik saja karena Uskup Frau menyelamatkannya! Aku langsung menghampirinya dan menanyainya apakah ia baik-baik saja dan apakah ledakan tadi itu hasil perbuatannya. Teito hanya termenung sedih sambil meminta maaf. Aku memeluknya karena setidaknya aku lega ia selamat.

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur, entah karena pikiranku yang penat akibat aksi heroik-ku tadi atau karena khawatir akan sahabatku? Malam ini saja ia sempat menyalahkan dirinya atas segala sesuatu yang mengancam keselamatan gereja. Aku langsung protes dan mengatakan itu semua bukan salahnya! Aku juga bilang kalau aku dan yang lainnya akan selalu ada untuk melindunginya!

Ya Tuhan, lindungilah Teito, sahabatku! Kuatkanlah kami semua agar kami bisa melindunginya! Aku bersumpah, aku akan melindunginya walau bahaya apapun mengancam!


	6. Chapter 6

Tanggal 27 bulan xx tahun xxx

Dear Diary,

Mungkin aku tidak akan menulisimu dalam beberapa waktu ini. Ya, benar Diary! Hari ini aku, Teito dan para peserta Ujian Calon Uskup lainnya akan menjalani ujuan akhir. Dan seandainya aku lulus, maka tercapailah cita-citaku: menjadi Uskup!

Hari ini menjadi hari yang berkesan buatku. Macam-macam perasaan: tegang, senang, semangat, bercampur jadi satu. Tapi yang paling utama belum pernah aku sebahagia ini: Teito akhirnya mengakui ku sebagai sahabatnya! Begini ceritanya:

Pagi ini, saat kami berdua dengan para peserta Ujian Calon Uskup bersiap mengikuti Ujian, aku dan Teito datang menghampiri Uskup Frau. Sekilas, aku melihat Teito: aku lega ia tidak memakai pakaian berkabungnya lagi dan kini ia memakai seragam peserta Ujian sepertiku. Saat menghadap Uskup Frau, Teito berkata begini: "Setelah apa yang kualami selama ini, bukannya aku melupakan Mikage, tapi hari ini aku akan menjalani Ujian bersama Hakuren,sahabatku! Karena itu, mohon dukungan dan do'anya!"

Diary, bisa dibayangkan betapa bahagianya aku saat itu? Ingin rasanya aku memeluk Teito erat-erat tapi kutahan demi menjaga image-ku didepan Uskup Frau (ehem!) Uskup Frau hanya tersenyum, memegang kedua kepala kami dan memberkati kami berdua.

Aku menggandeng tangan Teito saat melangkah ke dalam gereja untuk menjalan Ujian. Teito tersenyum dan membalas genggamanku. Sudah dulu ya, Diary! Sahabatku memanggilku untuk cepat-cepat. Mohon do'anya agar kami bisa lulus dan menjadi Uskup dan bisa menolong banyak orang.

From author: Sekian Isi diary Hakuren. Saran dan kritik sangat gue perlukan demi kemajuan fanfic ini. Maaf klo rada kepanjangan & boring tapi fanfic ini demi para 07-ghost fans khususnya para Haku Lovers : )

**HAKUREN OAK**


End file.
